moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Cars
Cars ist ein Animationsfilm von Pixar, welcher am 7. September 2006 in die Deutschen Kinos kam. Für John Lasseter, der Regisseur, war dies einer seiner ersten Filme nach Toy Story 2. In diesem Universum an Charakteren sind alle entweder Autos, Flugzeuge oder andere Fahrzeuge. Menschen existieren nicht und die Autos nehmen die Rolle des Menschen ein. Fünf Jahre später am 28. Juli 2011 erschien der zweite Teil von Cars und Planes am 29. August 2013. Die Planes Reihe selbst wurde mit Planes 2: Immer im Einsatz fortgesetzt. Handlung Nachdem es beim letzten Rennen um den „''Piston Cup“'' ein dreifaches Unentschieden gab, musste „Lightning McQueen“, ein sprechendes NASCAR-Auto (ist laut Mister „John Gunnell“ ein Trans Am gesprochen von Owen Wilson), zu einem Entscheidungsrennen nach Los Angeles, wo er auf seine zwei Konkurrenten The King (Ein 1970 Plymouth Superbird gesprochen von Richard Petty) und Chick Hicks (Ein 1987 Buick Grand National gesprochen von Michael Keaton) treffen wird. Da er als Erstes an Ort und Stelle sein möchte, drängt er seinen Transport-Truck die ganze Nacht durch zu fahren. Dieser schläft jedoch ein und macht unversehens die Luke auf, sodass McQueen von der Straße abkommt und auf der Route 66 sich verirrt und in einem Ort "Radiator Springs" auftaucht und die Straße vor Orientierungslosigkeit zerstört. Er wird dazu verurteilt, sie zu reparieren. Während er damit beschäftigt ist, mit Bessie (der Teermaschiene) "auszugehen", freundet er sich mit Hook (im Original: Mater), dem Abschleppwagen (Larry the Cable Guy), an und verliebt sich in Sally Carrera (2002 Porsche 911 Carrera - Bonnie Hunt). Sie erklärt ihm, wie lebendig Radiator Springs früher einmal war, was durch eine neue Interstate jedoch unterbunden wurde und sich die Autos keine Zeit mehr nehmen können, die längere Route einzuschlagen. Sie selbst war früher einmal eine angesehene Anwältin ais Los Angeles, flüchtete jedoch vorm Grpßstadtleben und ließ sich im Dorf wegen der atemberaubenden landschaft nieder. Es kommt jedoch zum Konflikt mit Doc Hudson(1951 Hudson Hornet - Paul Newman), der früher selbst ein berühmter Rennwagen war. Nach einem schweren Unfall wurde er von seinem Rennstall nicht mehr akzeptiert, weshalb er Rennwagen wie Lightning zuerst mit Verachtung betrachtet. Als die Straße fertig ist, hat sich Lightning mit allen Bewohnern des Dorfes angefreundet und möchte eigentlich nicht mehr weg. Die Medien und sein Rennteam finden ihn aber wieder, da Doc Hudson sie angerufen hat, und holen ihn zu dem großen Rennen ab. Während des Rennens ist Lightning zuerst unkonzentriert und liegt weit hinten, da er immer wieder an Radiator Springs und an Sally zurückdenkt. Plötzlich stellt er aber fest, dass seine Freunde mit an der Box und ihm zur Seite stehen. Mit dieser Unterstützung geht er in Führung und ist nah dran zu gewinnen, als sein Konkurrent The King, für den dies das letzte Rennen vor dem Ruhestand ist, aus dem Rennen geworfen wird. Statt den schon sicheren Sieg für sich in Anspruch zu nehmen, hält Lightning an und schiebt den stark beschädigten King über die Ziellinie mit einem "aktiven Windschatten" , damit er sein letztes Rennen beenden kann. So verliert er zwar den Piston Cup, gewinnt jedoch den Respekt aller anderen Autos und verhindert, dass den King dasselbe Schicksal ereilt wie dereinst Doc Hudson. Chick Hicks jedoch, der nun die Rolle des überheblichen Lightning McQueen eingenommen hat, feiert seinen Triumpf über den Piston Cop, wird jedoch von allen Autos missachtet. Nachdem Lightning sein neues Rennhauptquartier in Radiator Springs eröffnet hat, wird auch der Ort wieder bekannt und beliebt. Zudem eröffnet McQueen zusammen mit Sally das früher sehr beliebte Auto-Hotel „Wheel Well“ wieder und trainiert mit Doc Hudson weiterhin. Charaktere McQueens Team *Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen ist laut seinem Motto die Geschwindigkeit selbst ("Speed. I am speed."). Er ist zwar ein talentierter und auch kluger Rennfahrer, doch er ist sehr überheblich, hochmütig und hat nur die Rennen in seinem Kopf. Das Wort "Freundschaft" oder "Freund" kennt er dabei nicht, sondern wird von seinem Manager durch die Medienkult geleitet. Ein besonderes Interesse hat McQueen an Dinoco, einem angesehenem Sponsoren und mit einer sturen Art und Weise versucht er vor Chick Hicks den Vertrag zu bekommen. Sein Charakter ändert sich jedoch, als er in Radiator Springs die Straße reparieren muss und lernt, was Freundschaft bedeutet, einander zu vertrauen, was Teamarbeit bedeutet und es auch etwas anderes gibt, als immer nur Rennen zu fahren und im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Gelegentlich wird McQueen von Sally "Sticker" bezeichnet, wegen seiner falschen Lichter, die er für den "Blitz" anwirft. *Mack Mack ist ein 1980er Mack Superliner LKW mit dem Kennzeichen "RUSTEZ3" und Lightning McQueens bester Freund und Transporter. Dabei ist er ein sehr geduldiger, humorvoller Truck. Er kann McQueen nie böse sein und gibt oft nach und sorgt besonders für McQueens Sicherheit vor lästigen Paparazzis. *McQueens Boxencrew (ist nur am anfang des Filmes vorhanden, die jedoch ihren Job schmeißen, da sie McQueens hochmütigen Charakter nicht ausstehen können) *Harv'' (McQueens Manager und Agent, der nur über das Telefon erreichbar ist)'' *Rusty und Dusty Rust-Eze (Sponsoren von McQueen) Bewohner von Radiator Springs *Mater/Hook Hook ist ein rostiger Abschleppwagen (1956 Chevy Pickup Truck) und hat einen typischen texanischen Slang in seiner Stimme. Dabei ist er der beste selbsternannte Rückwärtsfahrer und erklärt dies mit seiner eigenen Philosophie ("Ich muss nicht sehen, wo ich hinfahre, ich muss nur wissen, wo ich gerade war."), die später McQueen von ihm abschaut. Hook ist ein freudlicher, treuer Kumpane und McQueens bester Freund, auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig dumm aus der Wäsche schaut und nicht ganz so schnell was verarbeitet. *Doc Hudson Doc Hudson oder auch nur Doc genannt ist ein Hudson Hornet Modell und der Arzt im kleinen Örtchen Radiator Springs. Er ließ sich nach seinen drei Piston Cups in drei darauffolgenden Jahren und einer Niederlage mit Unfall, nachdem seine Sponsoren ihn liegengelassen hatten, in dem Ort nieder und versuchte die Rennszene zu vergessen. McQueen, der jedoch seine Vergangenheit wieder aufdeckte, war für Doc ein Dorn im Auge, da er meinte McQueen "sei genauso wie alle anderen". Nachher ändert er seine Meinung, als er sieht, dass McQueen The King abschleppt udn auf seinen Sieg verzichtet. In seinem Charakter ist Doc zunächst sehr ranzig, mürrisch und macht einen sehr müden Eindruck, kann jedoch sehr schnell auch sauer werden. Von Vorurteilen lässt er sich sehr schnell beeinflussen, hat jedoch auch ein gutes Herz und seine Erfahrung als Rennfahrer machen ihn sehr weise. *Sally Carrera Sally Carrera ist ein königsblauer 2002 Porsche 911 Carrera und war eine erfolgreiche Anwältin in Los Angeles, die jedoch aus dem Stadtleben flüchten wollte, in Radiator Springs unterkam und sich in die Landschaft verliebte und somit im Ort verweilte. Sie bezeichnet McQueen als "Sticker" und zieht ihn damit auf, verliebt sich jedoch in ihn und baut zusammen mit ihm wieder ein altes Motel und Restaurant auf. Als Anwältin weiß sie, wie man gut argumentiert und männliche Autos um den Finger wickelt, jedoch hat sie eine Schwäche wenn es darum geht Komplimente anzunehmen. Wie fast alle anderen aus Radiator Springs ist sie nett und freundlich und versucht das Beste für das Dorf. *Sheriff Sheriff ist ein 1949 Mercury Club Coupe Polizeiwagen mit dem Kennzeichen 001 und trotz seines hohen Alters noch ein Flitzer auf den Straßen, der bisher jeden geschnappt hat, der es auch nur wagte, in seinem Dorf zu schnell zu fahren. Genauso wie Doc Hudson nahm er zunächst Abstand von McQueen und hielt nichts von dem Rennwagen, bis McQueen die Straße fertig geteert hat. *Flo Flo ist die Eigentümerin von Radiator Springs "Flo's V-8 Café" und ist mit Ramone verheiratet. Ihr Nummernschild lautet SHOGRL, eine Anspielung auf den Begriff "Showgirl". Genauso wie Ramone vertritt sie das Motto "Low and Slow". *Ramone Ramone ist ein 1959 Chevrolet Impala Lowrider ist der Lackierer der Stadt mit dem Kennzeichen L0WNSL0 ("Low and Slow" engl. Tief und Langsam; sein Motto) und mit Flo verheiratet. Im Film wechselt er oft seine Farbe, um seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen. Er vertritt dabei sein Motto, spricht genauso langsam und sehr angenehm ruhig und ist nicht so schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen. Genauso wie Guido spricht er in der dritten Person von sich selbst. *Luigi Luigi, der oftmals in dritter Person und mit einem italienischem Akzent redet, ist ein gelber 1959 Fiat 500 und ein Ferrarifan und verfolgt die Rennen dieser Wunderschlitten. Zusammen mit Guido betreibt er einen Reifenladen namens "Casa Della Tires" (ital. Haus der Reifen) und hat einen schiefen Turm vor seinem Haus gebaut, was eine Anspielung auf den schiefen Turm von Pisa sein soll. Am Anfang mag er McQueen nicht, da er kein Ferrari ist, doch der Rennwagen holt sich den nötigen Respekt, als er die Straße fertig geteert hat und Luigi meint, dass der Asphalt genauso weich wäre, wie der einer Rennstrecke. *Guido Guido (ital. fahren), der fast ausschließlich nur italienisch spricht, ist ein kleiner blauer Gabelstapler, der in Luigis Casa Della Tires arbeitet und dabei den schnellsten Boxenstop und Reifenwechsel erledigen kann. Genauso wie Luigi ist er ein Ferrarifan und der beste Freund von dem gelben Auto. *Fillmore Fillmore ist ein VW T1 Typ 2 Kleinbus der späten 1950er/frühen 1960er Jahre Oldtimer mit dem Kennzeichen 51237 (Verweis auf den 12. Mai 1937, dem Geburtstag von George Carlin) und ein steriotypischer Hippie, der auf Rock aus den 1960er- und 1970er-Jahren steht und in seiner Stimme ziemlich langsam spricht und oftmals die Worte "Chill mal" benutzt. Er besitzt einen Biokraftstoff-Shop (Fillmore's Organic Fuel) und verabscheut normales Öl. Er und Sarge haben sich zwar oft in den Haaren wegen der unterschiedlichen Interessen und Fillmores Charakter ("Ey schau mal...jedes dritte Blinken der Ampel ist langsamer..." - "Die Sechziger haben dir wohl nicht gut getan was?!"), sind trotzdem aber beste Freunde. *Sarge Sarge ist ein Willys MB und ein Veteran mit militärischem grünen Anstrich mit der Kennung 41WW2 (1941 World War II; Anfang des zweiten Weltkrieges, bei dem die USA beitrat). Sarge betreibt ein Ersatzteillager mit alten Waffen aus seiner Zeit und bildet am Ende des Filmes Autos mit Allradantrieb und Geländewagen aus. *Lizzie Lizzie ist ein Ford Model T und die Witwe des Gründers von Radiator Springs, Stanley, und die Besitzerin eines Souvenir- und Zubehör-Shops (Radiator Springs Curios). Ihr Nummernschild MT23, ist ein Verweis auf ihr Modell und Baujahr. Sie ist etwas vergreist, und hat ein Auge auf Lightning McQueen und leidet ein wenig an Alsheimer. *Red Red ist ein 1960 Seagrave Feuerwehrfahrzeug und ein sehr schüchterner Geselle, der seine Blumen über alles liebt und sehr emotional reagieren kann, jedoch auch die nötige Strenge zeigt, wenn Gefahr für seine Freunde droht. Red hasst zunächst McQueen, da er seine Blumen zerstört hat und versteckt sich in seinem Haus. *Stanley Stanley ist Lizzies verstorbener Ehemann und war der Gründer von Radiator Springs. Eine Statue von Stanley steht vor dem Rathaus, die obwohl sie vom Sockel gebrochen ist und von Lightning McQueen durch die Straßen geschleift wurde, blieb sie unbeschädigt. Lizzie spricht oft mit der Statur. *Frank (Ein Mähdrescher, der den Bullen auf der Herde symbolisieren soll und ziemlich agressiv ist) Rennfahrer *The King Strip „The King“ Weathers ist ein Dinoco Blue Veteran-Rennwagen und basiert auf einen 1970 Plymouth Superbird. Er selbst steht kurz vor der Rente und für ihn ist dies sein letztes Rennen und hat eine Familie mit einem Sohn. Sein Vater, ein Sponsor, ist ebenfalls in der Rennbrance vertreten und unterstützt "The King". The King scheint sehr gelassen, ruhig zu sein, zeigt jedoch Kampfgeist im Rennen. *Chick Hicks Chick Hicks, ein General Motors G Auto und der Antragonist des Films, der versucht The King und Lighning McQueen im Rennen zu schlagen, um den Piston Cup für sich zu gewinnen. Genauso wie Chick ist seine Boxencrew gemein und hinterhältig und tragen genauso schwarze, angeklebte Bärte wie Chick. Mit fiesen Mitteln versucht Chick Hicks an sein Ziel zu kommen, stiehlt McQueens Moto und nennt sich selbst "den Donner". Des Weiteren versucht er auch einen Verrag mit Dinoco zu bekommen. Er selbst ist das Bild, wie McQueen hätte werden können. *Mario Andretti Sonstige *Jerry Recycled Batteries (Ein ranziger Truck, bei dem McQueen zunächst glaubte, es sei Mack) *Lynda Weathers (Ist die Frau von The King und ein Chrysler Town & Country Kombi) *Tex Dinoco (Ist ein goldener 1975 Cadillac Coupe de Ville und Besitzer von Dinoco) *Delinquent Road Hazards (Hochgetunte Autos zu denen DJ, Boost, Wingo und Snot Rod gehören; am Ende des Films werden sie von Sheriff eingesperrt) *Albert Hinkey (McQueens größter Fan) *Mia & Tia (kreischende Showgirls, die immer den besten Rennfahrer lieben) *Rotor Turbowsky (ist ein Dinoco Transporthubschrauber, eine Bell 430 und tritt auf, als McQueen sein Versprechen mit Hook einlöst, dass er einmal mit einem Hubschrauber fliegen könnte) *Bessie (Ein Asphaltstreumakadam mit dem McQueen die Straße wieder herrichtet) *Junior (Ist der Sohn von The King und ein NASCAR Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS) *Kori Turbowitz (Reporterin) *Käfer (VW-Käfer, die kleine Fliegen repräsentieren sollen) *Bob Cutlass & Darrell Cartrip (Moderatoren des Piston Cups) Cars-2-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Lightning McQueen MaterCars2.jpg|Hook Cars-2-mack.jpg|Mack DocHudson3.jpg|Doc Hudson SallyCars2.jpg|Sally Carrera SheriffCars2.jpg|Sheriff Red3.jpg|Red Cars-2-sarge.jpg|Sarge Cars-2-fillmore.jpg|Fillmore Cars-2-movie-photo-11-550x309.jpg|Ramone FloCars2.jpg|Flo Cars-2-luigi.jpg|Luigi Guido.jpg|Guido Chick3.jpg|Chick Hicks TheKing3.jpg|The King Ferrari3.jpg|Michael Schumacher Aiken3.jpg|Aiken Boost3.jpg|Boost Bob3.jpg|Bob Cutlass Claude3.jpg|Claude DJ3.jpg|DJ Frank3.jpg|Frank Fred3.jpg|Fred LizzieCars2.jpg|Lizzie Mario3.jpg|Mario Andretti MiaTia3.jpg|Mia & Tia SnotRod3.jpg|Snot Rod Tex3.jpg|Tex Tractor3.jpg|Traktor Winford3.jpg|Winford Wingo3.jpg|Wingo Wp_c2_darrell_1920x1200.jpg|Darrel Cartrip Synchronsprecher Soundtracks zum Film Die Soundtrack CD wurde am 6. Juni 2006 veröffentlicht und ist ein Mix aus verschiedenem Genres (Pop, Blues, Country und Rock), während die klassischen Lieder von Randy Newman komponiert wurden. Bei den 49. Grammy Awards wurde das Album für den besten soundtrack nominiert, sowie Route 66 (John Mayer Version) und Our Town als beste Lieder. Zusätzlich wurde zur gleichen Zeit ein weiteres Album von Fred Molin Lightning McQueen's Fast-Tracks erstellt. Die Lieder wurden jedoch nicht in den Film mit einbezogen. thumb|200px|Cover des Soundtracks Cars Soundtrack #Real Gone - Sheryl Crow and John Shanks #Route 66 - Bobby Troup #Life Is a Highway - Tom Cochrane #Behind the Clouds - Brad Paisley & Frank Rogers #Our Town - Randy Newman #Sh-Boom - The Chords #Route 66 - John Mayer #Find Yourself - Brad Paisley #Opening Race #McQueen's Lost #My Heart Would Know - Hank Williams #Bessie #Dirt Is Different #New Road #Tractor Tipping #McQueen & Sally #Goodbye #Pre-Race Pageantry #thumb|200px|Cover des Lightning McQueen's Fast Tracks AlbumsThe Piston Cup #The Big Race Lightning McQueen's Fast Tracks #My Wonderful Car - Lyle Gudmunsen #Black and White Thunderbird - Jaime Babbitt, Britt Savage #Road Trip - Tom Hambridge #You Can't Catch Me - Joy Lynn White #Rocking Little Roadster - Gunnar Nelson #On the Road Again - Kevin Montgomery #My Old Yellow Car - Gordie Sampson #Hot Rod Hybrid - Pat Buchanan #I Got a New Car - Tom Hambridge #Pick Up Truck - Mark Johnson #My Old Car - Johnny Neel #I've Been Everywhere - Webb Wilder Produktion Animation Anders als die meisten anthropomorphen Autos wurden die Augen der Autos in diesem Film auf der Windschutzscheibe platziert, während auch manche Autos ihre Augen bei der Stelle der Scheinwerfer haben (siehe Cars 2). thumb|200px Die Idee, die Augen jedoch auf der Windschutzscheibe zu haben wurde eher verwirklicht, da sie so eher menschlicher aussehen, einen breiteren Blickwinkel haben und "sie nicht so wie Schlangen aussehen würden" (Zitat von Bob Pauley, Produktionsdesigner). Allein Gabelstapler, Abschleppwagen oder auch Tanklaster benutzen ihre Schaufeln, Greifer oder Hubgerüst als Arme und so werden meistens Gabelstapler in Jobs benutzt, die mit Händen zu tätigen sind (zum Beispiel Guido als Boxenstopmeister). Die Landschaft in der Ferne hinter Radiator Springs besteht aus Felsformationen, deren Spitzen aussehen wie Jetturbinen, während einzelne Hügel aussehen wie liegende, alte Autos. Auch hier wurde auf das kleinste Detail geachtet, das auch in Cars 2 fortgesetzt wurde. thumb|200px|Animation der Entwicklung Schon 1998 sollte die Produktion des Films angefangen werden, doch wurde durch den Film Das große Krabbeln und Toy Story verschoben. 2001 sollte zunächst der Film Route 66 benannt werden, wurde jedoch geändert, da eine Verwechslungsgefahr mit der Serie Route 66 bestünde. Die Zahl von Lighning McQueen wurde ebenfalls von 57 (Lasseter Geburtsjahr) auf 95 (das Veröffentlichungsjahr von Toy Story) geändert. Die Pixar Crew für den Film meinte nur bei der Entscheidung die Route 66 zu nehmen, dass sie so oft die Route 66 gefaren wären und sie ein Markenzeichen der USA war und die Menschen, die dort Reisen unternahmen glücklich waren. Das Städtchen Radiator Springs ist durch Originalorte an der Route 66 inspiriert worden. „Ramone's Body Shop“ lehnt sich an das „U-Drop Inn“ in Shamrock (Texas). Der „Brownlee Diner“ in Glenrio (Texas) gehört ebenso zu den Gebäudevorbildern, wie das „Midpoint Café“ an der Route 66 in Adrian (Texas), die Inspiration für das'' „Flo's V-8 Café“'' bildete. Vorbild für die Figur des Hook war ein alter rostiger L-170 Truck der Firma International Harvester. Weitere Locations, die im Film zu sehen sind, ist die Interstate 40 und Motor Speedway of the South (Tennessee) und die Rennbahn Los Angeles International Speedway. Veröffentlichung Schon am ersten Wochenende verdienten die Produzenten 60.119.509 US Dollar. In den folgenden Wochen summierte es sich auf 244.082.982$, weltweit auf 461.981.604$ (im Ranking auf Platz 6 der meist gesehenen und einnahmsreichsten Filme 2006). Es belegtedie Plätze vor Fluch der Karibik und Nachts im Museum, verlor aber das Rennen der Einnahmen gegenüber Ice Age 2. Die DVDs zu Cars wurden im November 2006 auf den Markt gebracht, während auf der DVD nicht nur der eigentliche Film zu sehen war, sondern auch Kurzfilme zu Mater und ein 16 minütiger Dokumentarfilm über Cars mit John Lasseter (Regisseur). Bereits in den ersten zwei Tagen waren fünf Millionen DVDs verkauft worden, das sich auf 15.370.791 insgesamt aufstockte und somit einen Gewinn von 246.198.859 $ einbrachte. Am 6.November wurde die Blu-ray DVD veröffentlicht. Mit der Fortsetzung erschien im April 2011 ein DVD Combo Pack, in der sich Cars und Cars 2 befanden. Das Rating des Films blieb in den USA bei G, in Großbritanien und in Deutschland bei FSK 3. Kritik „Rauscht mit Vollgas mitten ins Herz.“, das war die Antwort des TV-Spielfilm auf den Animationsfilm. Mit 74% und steigend erreichte Cars bei Rotten Tomatoes, einer Kritik-und Bewertungsseite, und war mit Brave und Monster University einer der erfolgreichsten Pixarfilme. Sogar der berühmte Kritiker Roger Ebert sprach ein hohes Lob aus und auch das Lexikon des Internationalen Films beschrieb ihn als'' „Detailverliebter Animationsfilm mit vielen witzigen Einfällen und skurrilen Nebenfiguren.“''. Doch der Film bekam bei der Chicago Sun-Times nur drei von vier Sternen mit der Begründung, dass das Geschehen zwar "hell und fröhlich erzählt" wird, jedoch der Film "trotz spektakulären Bildern und wunderbarer kleiner Details nie so richtig in Fahrt kommen." (Critic.de).thumb|150px thumb|150px|McQueen Spielzeugauto Es blieb bei einem guten Film "für einen unterhaltsamen Kinoabend" (filmstarts.de) durch die kleinen Hänger im Film, trotz der "tricktechnisch atemberaubenden" Idee (cinema.de). Der Film bekam jedoch den Golden Globe für den besten Animationsfilm, zwei Oscarnominierungen für den besten Animationsfilm und den Song Our Town, sowie einen Grammy (ebenfalls für den Song Our Town), eine BAFTA-Nominierung und eine OFCS Award Nominierung. Marketing Zum Film erschien nicht nur ein Videospiel, sondern die Spielzeugbrance profitierte auch davon durch kleine Spielwagen, die für Kinder entwickelt wurden. Zusätzlich zwischen Cars und Cars 2 entstanden Mater Toons, kleine Kurzfilme mit Hook und Lightning McQueen, aus der auch die Idee mit Planes entstand (Air Mater). Videospiel Zu dem Film Cars wurde ein Videospiel für die XBox, XBox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, den Nintendo DS, Nintendo GameCube und für den Game Boy Advance entwickelt. thumb|150px|Cover des Videospiels Hierbei geht es auch, Rennen zu gewinnen, um den Piston Cup für sich zu beantspruchen. Dabei kann man nicht nur Lighning McQueen spielen, sondern zusätzlich neun andere Charaktere. Zur Hauptstory bietet das Spiel auch Minispiele, um Gegenstände und Pokale zu gewinnen. Fortsetzung Die Fortsetzung kam am 24. Juni 2011 in die Kinos unter dem einfachen Namen Cars 2 . Dabei geht es diesmal nicht nur um Lighning McQueen, der sich der Welt behaupten muss im Wold Grand Prix, sondern Hook wird mit einem amerikanischen Spion verwechselt und tritt für ihn ein, um gegen einer Gruppe von Autos zu kämpfen. Trivia *McQueen ist nach Glenn McQueen benannt, einem Pixar-Animator, der im Oktober 2002 starb und nach dem Rennfahrer Steve McQueen. *McQueens Startnummer, die "95" ist ein Verweis auf das Jahr 1995, in welchem Pixars erster Film Toy Story produzirt und veröffentlicht wurde. *McQueen hat viele Namen, die durch andere Sprachen abgeändert wurden. So heißt er im Spanischen Rayo ''(deut. Strahl) anstatt Lightning, ''Zygzak in Polen (Zick Zack), Lynet in Dänemark (Blitz), Saetta in Italien (Blitz) und Faísca in Portugal (Funke). *Hooks Namen wurden ebenfalls anders benannt und so heißt er im deutschen Hook, im Französischen Martin, im Italienischen Cricchetto (deut. Ratsche), im Chinesischen 拖 线 (Schleppleine) und im Dänischen Bumle (Schussel). *Doc Hudson Nummernschild 51HHMD ist ein Verweis auf seine das Modell (HH Hudson Hornet) und sein Beruf (Medical Doctor; Arzt). *Der Titel sollte eigentlich Route 66 heißen, wurde aber geändert, da er nicht mit der gleichnamigen Fernsehserie aus den 1960ern verwechselt werden sollte. Auch der vorläufige Titel "Cars - Autos wie wir" ''wurde gekürzt. *Bei der Überfahrt nach Kalifornien gibt es auf der Interstate einen Cameo-Auftritt der Vögel aus Pixars Kurzfilm ''Der Vogelschreck (Originaltitel: For the Birds). Diese sind die einzigen nicht motorisierten Lebewesen im Film. *Das "Traktorschubsen" gibt es wirklich. *Während der Produktion starb Joe Ranft, der als Co-Regisseur mitwirkte, bei einem Autounfall. Der Film wurde ihm gewidmet. *Das Städtchen Radiator Springs ist durch Originalorte an der Route 66 inspiriert worden. „Ramone's Body Shop“ lehnt sich an das „U-Drop Inn“ in Shamrock (Texas). Der „Brownlee Diner“ in Glenrio (Texas) gehört ebenso zu den Gebäudevorbildern, wie das „Midpoint Café“ an der Route 66 in Adrian (Texas), die Inspiration für das „Flo's V-8 Café“ bildete. Vorbild für die Figur des Hook war ein alter rostiger L-170 Truck der Firma International Harvester. *The King wird im Finnischen von Mika Häkkinen gesprochen, während im Deutschen er von Niki Lauda synchronisiert wird. *Chick Hicks Nummer im Rennen, die 86, bezieht sich auf das Gründungsdatum der Pixar Studios. *Genauso wie Ripslinger, der Hauptantragonist aus Planes, ''ist Chick Hicks grün. *Durch eine Fahrt auf der ''Route 66, auf welcher Co-Regisseur Joe Ranft einen verrosteten Abschleppwagen sah, wurde Hook erst entwickelt. Genauso war es auch bei Chug (Planes), ein LKW, der Flugzeuge mit Treibstoff tankt, der von den Produzenten am Straßenrand stand. Videos center|335px Galerie Dutch.jpg|Deutsches Poster Cars_poster_3.jpg Posters_car.jpg Cars_poster.jpg Chinese_poster.jpg|Chinesisches Poster french.jpg|Französisches Poster korean.jpg|Koreanisches Poster Cars_ver12_xlg.jpg Cars_ver10_xlg.jpg Cars_ver11_xlg.jpg Cars_ver8_xlg.jpg Cars_ver7_xlg.jpg Cars_poster_6.jpg Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Motorsportfilm Kategorie:Pixar Kategorie:Disney Kategorie:Kinderfilm Kategorie:Familienfilm